bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kubix2000
Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. - Musisz poprawić stronę usera.Nie wygląda za dobrze.Mantu7 13:23, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Chcesz kolorową stronę?Mantu7 14:58, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Pasuje ci złoty?Mantu7 15:06, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Mogę zrobić ci też szablon.Ulepszy ci stronę.Mantu7 15:06, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma za co. Ale zanim zrobię szablon muszę się spytać: *Jakie są twoje ulubione postacie (lub postać)? *Gdzie "mieszkasz" na szablonie(podaj lokację Bionicle gdzie chciałbyś mieszkać, ale może być po prostu "Encyklopedia Bionicle")? Mantu7 15:13, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Witam na wiki! Poprawiłem ci nagłówek na twojej stronie (od razu mówię: Możesz mi mówić "Voxi"). Lord Vox 15:18, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Witam na wiki mam nadzieję, że szybko nauczysz się obsługiwać systemem Bioniclepedi i, że wprowadzisz mnóstwo nowych informacji. A i jakbyś chciał Kubix2000 - podpis;)--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 15:24, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh :) Lord Vox 15:24, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Gotowe! A co do podpisu to podczas edycji strony z podpisem kliknij "źródło dokumentu"(prawy górny róg) ,znajdź miejsce z podpisem, skopiuj go,na swoim miejscu na avatara(nauczę cię go potem jak chcesz) najedź na nie,pojawi się mini-tabelka,daj na preferencje,znajdź miejsce na podpis,wklej kopię, zaznacz "Traktuj mi podpis jako wikikod" na dole preferencji znajdziesz "zapisz" kliknij i już.Żeby go użyć musisz podczas edycji strony kliknąć na "signature".Mantu7 15:31, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Twoja strona wyglądała na początku tak ochydnie, że bałem się patrzeć.Mantu7 15:36, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Witam. Wszystko ładnie z twoją stroną, tylko nazwa Bionicle nie odmienia się przez przypadki. A i robienie własnych konstrukcji z częsci Bionicle nazywa się M.o.C.'owanie, a to co zbudujesz to jest M.o.C. (z ang. My original Construction). Vezok999 08:41, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli tylko lubisz tego typu gry, to proszę bardzo:http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Wyspa_Konflikt%C3%B3w Na samym dole masz wzór zgłoszenia, akcja gry toczy się na dyskusji Vezok999 12:28, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Jak oceniasz moją stronę? Pisać jak wam się podoba moja stronaKubix2000 19:05, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie muszę bo zrobiłem kolor i szablon...Mantu7 09:09, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) No racjaKubix2000 11:54, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) A czytałęs może to pozdrowienie które wysłał ci Gresh250? Jest tam mowa o regulaminie, a ten obrazek łamał punkt mówiący o twórczoci fanowskiej i bodajże o prawach nautorskich Vezok999 12:54, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Tak, bo zasmiecają one stronę. Vezok999 12:58, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Pomoże mi ktoś dać pewnego M.O.Cka do szablonu bez łamania regulaminu? Kubix2000 14:44, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja pomogę, tylko najpierw musisz przesłać zdjęcie na jakąś inną wiki Vezok999 15:15, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie mam ten obrazek na Bio-Masters. Oto link: http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Bioros.jpg. Kubix2000 16:11, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Pojechałeś na.... Pojechałeś na kolonie bez netu? Jasne. Zmień chyba datę bo 23 czerwaca był 5 dni temu. Wiem,wiem napiszę żeby poprostu narazie nie edytować strony bo co prawda jeszcze nie wyjechałem ale wolę żeby nikt nie edytował strony przez pewien czas. Kubix2000 JEżeli mam wstaawic zdjęcie twojego mocka, to musisz mi9 dać link do mniejszego zdjęcia, bo to obecne zajmuje całą stronę Vezok999 22:11, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) OK zrobie inne mam ich mnóstwo(mocków). Kubix2000 09:03, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Wprawdzie już ci pomagałem ale lubię pomagać.To więc...czego chcesz?Mantu7 09:28, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Akurat...wiesz jak się robi szablon??? Bo ponoć się da. Kubix2000 Zapytałem się o to na Wiki Zapytaj.Szablon robi się normalnie tylko trzeba nazwę zacząć od Szablon.Mantu7 10:27, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Vezok999 co do mocka to odwołuję. Kubix2000 Jasne. Ale robienie szablonu bym sobie na twoim miejscu odpuścił, niektórzy po roku obecności na wiki wciąż tego nie umą, bo to jest lekko skomlikowane Vezok999 08:11, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem bo próbowałem,odpuściłem i tyle z tego wyszło. Phi!!! Phi!!! Wcześniej podpisywałem się całkiem normalnie jak do linków a teraz nauczyłem się dodawać mój kolorowy podpis(poprzez szablon) i teraz wszędzie muszę poprawiać podpisy. Heh. Nie musisz. Ja też mam nowy podpis i nie poprawiam. The Champ Is Here!!! 07:32, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Stary, jestes jedynym, który "poprawia stare podpisy". Jak dobrze poszukasz to znajdziesz moje podpisy z czasów, kiedy miałem mniej niż 400 edycji i zwykły podpis Vezok999 10:21, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Wakacje(he he) Mogę, ale co mam ci tak "chronić" ? Vezok999 08:06, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze jedno- do przyjaciół pozwalać się wpisywć? Vezok999 16:21, lip 5, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Jest mały problem - ten userbox psuje stronę. - Nie jest mi ażtak potrzebny. Tak--Guurahk 08:28, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????? Kolejna osoba bierze urlop? Eh... żebym choć jeden dzień mógł sobie tak odpocząć... - Mam nowy podpis: Spoko, gdzie to wstawić? Vezok999 21:49, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) Urodziny Dziś mam urodziny. Jupi!!! To najlepszego ; ) Vezok999 09:47, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) happy birthday to you Malum121 Dzięki :-) NIe wchodzę w opowieści nie znajdujące się na fanclubie Vezok999 10:21, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) To jest wojna, spamerze!!! Jak łatwo tobą manipulować! Ach! Dzieciaczku, dzieczaczku!FeroPowraca2-Zemsta 12:55, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) O żesz ty mały cholerny(sorry admini ale jestem wkurzony)spamerze!!! Kubix2000 12:56, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) ty porą**** spamerze wynoś się z tąd -ten co siedzi na kanapie i nic nie robi 12:59, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Podpisuj się Dragon. Kubix2000 12:59, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) I co tam, Kubusiu? FeroPowraca2-Zemsta 13:14, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) wiem że z tym fanklubem to tylko tak dla odwrucenia naszej uwagi -Power Dragon niszczyciel spamu 13:17, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Napisz mi trochę więcej o swojej postaci np. żywioł, maska i w ogóle. Z twojej historii nic nie zdziałam. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 18:53, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Wypi**dzielaj,gno*uwo!(PS.Nie bądźmy wrogami Kubix).-User:Larkanni6 Cieszę się że nie jesteśmy już wrogami. Postaram się zmienić. :-) Kubix2000 17:17, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Hej Może chcesz żebym umieścił cię w mojej opowiesci? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Admin moze zablokować stronę i wyłączyć komentarze, ale nie moze pozbać twórcy bloga możliwości odblokowania ale może go ostrzec żeby tego nie robił a jeżeli twórca nie przestanie, to mozę go zablokować to nie jest zastraszanie, tylko informacja, o zaprzestaniu jakiegos czynu. Skoro chcesz, pozwij mnie na wiki.pl, ale z góry mówię- oszczędź to sobie i nie błaźnij się tam Vezok999 15:05, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) O boże ale dziecko... Kubix to bezsensu i tak ty będziesz przegrany na każdej pozyzji. Wikia Polska to dorośli ludzie i mają w... to że Vezok zablokował blog.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 15:14, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Ale nie mogą mieć w....to że admin szantażuje użytkowników w sposób taki który to nie przypomina. Admin to człowiek jak KAŻDY inny. Kubix2000 15:16, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Szantaż? Jaki? Blog był niepotrzebny nagromadziło się tam wiele spamów i spamerów, wandale się z tego cieszyli, nie usuwałeś komentarzy np. Ghujeczka. Bardzo dobrze, że Vezok chciał go zablokować. PS. Masz szybką reakcję co się dzieję w otoczeniu xD Tak wiem. Vezok999 powiedział co to MediaWiki i już to mam na kompie. Kubix2000 15:22, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Media wiki i tak ci sie do niczego nie przyda- to tylko dla adminów. A jeżeli odblokujesz jeszcze raz bloga, to zostanie on usunięty. Oferta zainteresowany nie jestem, ale jeżeli to ci sprawi przyjemność, to mów. PS naśmiewanie się z adminów podchodzi karze. Co do opowieści... Historia z twoim Kubixem będzie się ujawniac co jakiś czas na mojej str. usera. - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Hej,Kubix,mógłbyś moją postać umieścić w twojej opowieści?Z góry dzięki,a jeśli nie,nie ma sprawy.-User:Larkanni6 Dlaczego nie ma mnie na tej liście Kubix2000 15:25, wrz 2, 2010 (UTC) Bo jak została stworzona, to Cię na wiki nie było... A przecież sam też możesz siebie dopisać. - Chciałbym ale nie wiem jak. Po pierwsze: Nazwa żałosna, połączenie fan fick'a i fanclubu Po Drugie: Mam mojego Fancluba Po Trzecie: Zapomnij, ze mnie tam zobaczysz Vezok999 16:15, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Taa... bo ci spamować zaczęli i też to robisz... a Go-Matoranie to moje dzieło, tylko na koncie Maluma. Vezok999 17:07, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Atak na innego usera- ban na jeden dzień Vezok999 19:41, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Ban na miesiąc! Podszywanie się pode mnie będzie surowo karane- tak, adres IP sprawdzić łatwo. Vezok999 18:54, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze przeklinanie i obrazy pod moim nickiem. Więc jeszcze miesiąc. Do zobaczenia w listopadzie Vezok999 18:57, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Akurat zablokowałeś mnie na 3 zamiast 2 miesiące. Po za tym ta wikia TO NIE JEST TA SAMA WIKIA CO TA. '''Tam jestem zablokowany ale tu? '''Przecież tu nic nie zrobiłem. Wiem że jesteś zły i wogóle ale tak nie można. '''Po za tym tam zostałem zablokowany na 3 dni a nie na 3 miesiące. Wiem że na Wiki Polska gadałeś z Miskiem95 i mnie zablokował. Masz to czego chciałeś. Ale nie dobijaj mnie tutaj. '''NIE TUTAJ. Kubix2000 15:23, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, wiesz co i jak, resztę to nic nie obchodzi. Ale pamiętaj, karę masz "w zawieszeniu", czyli jak coś jeszcze raz przeskrobiesz, to automatycznie dołoże ci 2 tygodnie... Vezok999 16:45, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Podaj mi swoją postać w Star Wars, czyli rasę, imię i broń. No i kolor skóry, jeżeli będzie wybór.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:18, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Sanso.-User:Larkanni6 Wiesz, co to jest zwinność? Bo patrzyłem na staty na stronie usera. - Nk.pl Tu masz link do mnie: http://nk.pl/#profile zaproś mnie do znajomych i dodaj wiadomośc, że jesteś Kubixem. - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 No to wpisz w wyszukiwarkę: ************** P.S. na zdjęciu głównym ja i mój kot - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Zapraszam na wikię o SC, oto link,już ustawiłem że jesteś adminem. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/5/55/Warox_podpis.png 17:56, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Ja też mam konto na NK. - User:Larkanni6 Wróciłeś! Wróciłeś! Jeśli wracasz też na FB, wejdź na stronę "Forum:Projekt:Kategoryzacja", po czym odpisz się z listy userów, którzy odeszli, a potem napisz w sekcji "Dyskusja", że wróciłeś i sam sobie dodasz kategorie. Poza tym, ciesze się z twojego powrotu. Muszę ci powiedziec kilka nowości z wiki. Po pierwsze, Darnok wrócił i kupił Nexa. Po drugie, Vox wrócił na Walkę. Po trzecie, piszę kontynuację "The Cronicles of Ivest". Zajrzyj na mój blog i dodaj komenta. Po czwarte, zajrzyj na Walkę. Doszło mnóóóóóstwo nowych postów. Po piąte, jest już 3 częśc Spółki, a na FB nawet czwarta. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. Takanuva, siódmy Toa 13:10, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) Fajnie, że ktoś się z tego cieszy. :)